


Distinct Voices

by Introvert_From_Space



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dream is mentioned, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: 'Techno held his arm out in front of Ranboo in an attempt to shield him from the egg and Bad. He wasn’t going to let Ranboo anywhere near that thing, the voices didn’t trust it and neither did he.'Ranboo and Techno encounter the egg and its most devoted follower. It isn't the best time--spoilers for Techno's feb 13 streamthis fic is entirely platonic because we don't ship minors or anyone who says they don't want to be. that being said if the creators state they are made uncomfortable by this fic or fics like this i will delete it.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 457





	Distinct Voices

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in months yay!
> 
> i adore this dynamic so much. something about anarchist that hates emotions becoming friends with traumatized teen with memory issues is just enjoyable idk. i wrote this in like half an hour during class on my phone so have fun with that it.

Techno held his arm out in front of Ranboo in an attempt to shield him from the egg and Bad. He wasn’t going to let Ranboo anywhere near that thing, the voices didn’t trust it and neither did he.

“Come on Ranboo,” Bad attempted to persuade. 

“I don’t- I don’t think I should,”

“It’s a bad idea Ranboo, Bad’s being sus,” Techno said, eyeing the man standing on the red monstrosity before them. It had been a continuous back and forth with a persistent Bad and an increasingly more frustrated Techno and Puffy trying to keep a very clueless and concerned Ranboo safe. 

“Yeah, Ranboo I’d avoid that if I were you,” Ranboo hummed in agreement at Puffy’s statement. 

“No Ranboo don’t listen to them, the egg is good. Listen to the egg,” Bad edged him on. “Come on Ranboo. Come here,”

“He’s not a dog Bad,” Puffy retorted sourly. “No means no,”

“Ranboo, sensei to student, this seems like a bad idea,” Ranboo nodded along. 

“You know what, fine. Come on guys we’re leaving. We can have lunch” Bad hopped down from his vantage point on the egg and started trekking past the group and through the red vines infesting the area. Techno gave Puffy a look, both uneasy about what was happening but walked on anyway. Techno motioned Ranboo to follow. 

—

They all were stationed at a table in an overwhelmingly red room. Steve was at Techno’s side on the floor looking just as bored as Techno felt. Bad was still desperately trying to win over Techno with his vague promises and empty words. Puffy had a constant look of frustration painted on her face and Ranboo was antsy and nervous. 

“What is your goal? What do you want to achieve?”

“I don’t know, maybe another fox,” Bad was getting angrier the longer Techno treated this as a joke. Fine by him, maybe he’d get kicked out and could finally go home. 

“Listen Techno the egg has an agenda and you are the most powerful person on the server. It would be huge to have you on board,”

“Yeah, but what’s the egg’s objective?”

“That’s the thing- it's one of those things that you have to love the egg before you find out,”

“That’s suspicious,”

“Yeah Bad,” Puffy agreed. 

“Wait, is this a cult?”

“Oh shoot,” Ranboo said. “Maybe,”

“No, no, no. It is not a cult!” Bad cut in. “Okay listen,” he sighed. “The egg wants  _ something _ . It’s simple, it wants everything,”

“That’s kinda high maintenance,”

“It wants my stuff?” Every time Bad said something he only seemed to hurt his case at this point. 

“No, it’ll let you keep your stuff as long as  _ you _ love the egg in return,” a Techno eyed him and Bad just smiled as if he hadn’t understood what that meant. “Techno you don’t like people right?”

“Well I like Ranboo, he’s alright,” he glanced over at the teen who had been watching him and gave him a slight nod. 

“Well other people-“

“And Phil,”

“Yeah, yeah. Phil’s cool,” Ranboo agreed. 

“The egg can get rid of the people you don’t like,” Bad reasoned. 

“I can handle that myself for the most part. Violence is a good tactic,” 

Bad let out an aggravated sigh. “You’re not making this easy Techno. The egg and I are trying to give you plenty of options and offers,”

“You haven’t offered him anything Bad,” Puffy argued. 

“All of your offers are the same and they’re pretty vague,”

Bad turned his attention away from Techno and Puffy, finally admitting to himself he was getting nowhere. “What about you Ranboo? What do you want?”

“To not be involved honestly,”

“Well the egg wants you to be involved, Ranboo. The egg  _ needs  _ you,”

He let out a nervous laugh. “Why does it-I don’t think it does,”

“Techno you said you like Ranboo right?”

Techno did not like where this was going. “He’s alright,”

“So you wouldn’t want anything to happen to Ranboo?”

“No not particularly,” He glanced over at Ranboo who seemed much more uncomfortable now. He leaned in to whisper to him. “Ranboo I think he’s threatening us,”

“Yeah, specifically me,”

“What if we jump him?”

“Woah! No violence!” He gave a forced laugh to hide some of his panic. The voices started screaming for blood. 

—

Blood is what the voices got. 

Bad had asked Techno to step out, which he was fine with assuming he could finally leave. He stayed outside though, not too fond of leaving for the Arctic while Ranboo stayed with this mind-controlled version of Bad. 

He was out of the room for not even a minute and the demon hybrid jumped them. He had heard Ranboo's surprised shout from outside and Puffy started to reprimand Bad as if she were his mother and he was caught with a hand in the cookie jar but much more pissed and she could use a sword.

Techno came in sword at the ready. Ranboo held his arm that had earned a small gash and Puffy was going at Bad with his own weapon. Most of the encounter was a blur, the voices cheering at the long-awaited bloodshed. 

The three of them continued to get hits as Bad defended himself, though he continued to fiddle with the table but Techno wasn’t that concerned about it, nor did he care. 

Finally, Techno managed to lock him into a corner after he was shoving Ranboo about. 

“I got him,” those were Bad’s last words said with a laugh before Techno gave a final blow with his sword, leaving the demon hybrid to disappear in a puff of smoke. Techno was going to ask exactly what Bad was referring to with his last statement until he heard Ranboo’s voice coming from much further away than it probably should. 

“Techno, I um-“ Techno glanced around before finally noticing the hole in the center of the table. Using his height Techno peered down. 

“Ranboo?” An unforeseen panic flooded him, the voices started calling out the younger’s name. “Ranboo do a teleport,”

“I don’t,- I can’t,” his voice was growing more panicked. He let out a quiet cry of pain. Shit, the water. 

“Use the trident,”

“I don’t have it,” without thinking he pulled his own from his back and tossed it down. Thankfully Ranboo caught it. 

“Go up,”

“I can’t- I can’t. This is- this is,” his breath was picking up. Techno could see him moving around more frantically. “This isn’t good. I um,”

“Ranboo you gotta get out of there,”

“Ranboo come on you have to get out of there,” Puffy called down. 

“I’m hearing things. I can’t, I- no, I didn’t do that. I have to- have to,”

“Ranboo you have to use the trident,” Ranboo steadied himself and made an attempt. The trident didn’t make it far enough and it just left him crashing down into the water. Techno was ready to jump in after him at this point. “Okay, do you have an enderpearl?”

“No,” Techno again tossed down some of his supply. 

“I’m dropping some use them for momentum,” 

Ranboo tossed it up, the first attempt falling right back to him. The second time he got an angle and the pearl dropped down, Ranboo appearing with it. He was shaking on his water-burned legs but he was out and alive. Techno wordlessly handed him a health potion that ceased the sizzling of his skin and mended the cut on his arm. 

“You okay there Ranboo?”

“Yeah, yeah,” a sad attempt at reassurance, he was obviously shaken up. Techno would talk to him later, or have Phil do it, right now he had more important things. Mainly finding Bad and killing him again. 

—

Most of the walk home was silent, nothing was exchanged but another health potion for Ranboo’s water burns- they’d faded but were still raw and sensitive. Ranboo limped most of the way but didn’t answer Techno’s questions of if he needed to be carried, the entire time he was warily silent. 

Still, Techno kept thinking back to the small portion of their walk in the Nether when Ranboo did talk. When Ranboo mentioned his voice. 

Dream’s voice. 

That bastard couldn’t help himself from ruining lives, could he? Getting in Ranboo’s mind like a parasite that fed on vulnerability. Techno knew bits and pieces about Ranboo but he always knew there was more that he wasn’t sharing. He flinched at the mention of Dream, he refused to wear green, he had memory books that no one could read, he was on edge and paranoid all the time. There was the one-day Techno and Phil had found Ranboo in a pit of his own creation with nothing but a chest and Tommy’s disk. He begged them to take the disk and kick him out, insisting he was dangerous. They didn’t,  _ obviously _ . After a panic attack that left him drained enough for a nap on their couch, he gave no explanation but offhandedly mentioning black-out periods and his enderman walks. 

Clearly, there was more to it. The ’more to it’ being the voice clearly. 

Techno gave a worried glance to Ranboo. The last thing he’d wish on this kid is voices. He knew first hand what they were like. It took him years to control them, have them calm down, and not constantly yell for blood. Now Ranboo had a voice and worse it was Dream. 

When they got home and had tied Steve to his post, Techno removed his cape and tossed it to the side before placing his armor on its stand. He helped Ranboo with his as well, storing it in a chest, then leading him to the couch. 

Ranboo’s eyes were glazed over, his mind was far elsewhere. He looked on the verge of tears. A small pain bloomed in Techno’s heart as he watched him, Ranboo didn’t deserve this. Techno walked in front of the kid in hopes of getting his attention.

“Ranboo?” The kid jumped at the name as he was startled from the depths of his mind. “You okay?” He asked, despite the obvious answer. 

Ranboo looked away from Techno, suddenly very interested in his fidgeting hands. “Do you- do you think I’m a bad person?” His voice was quiet, almost scared. Techno froze at the question. 

“No, why would you even think that? Of course not,”

“It’s just, the egg said-“

“Ranboo,” Techno squatted down to Ranboo‘s eye level. “Look at me kid,” Ranboo lifted his face. Slight burns were trailing down his face from the tracks of his tears. “I don’t care what the egg told you, what  _ anyone  _ tells you, even the voice. You are not bad, you are one of the best people I know. And anyway you’re trying and that’s what matters,” More tears started falling down the younger’s face and Techno thought he messed up. Did he manage to make things worse?

Then Ranboo flung himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Techno’s shoulders and sobbing into the crook of his neck. Techno tensed from the unfamiliar contact before returning the hug and rubbing small circles onto his back for comfort like Phil did to him when he was younger, like what he did with Tommy when he would have a breakdown and all Techno could do was watch. 

“It’s- it’s just you a-and Phil are s-so nice to me, and I’ve- I’ve be-betrayed everyone,” 

“Phil and I have done a lot of bad things too, a lot of bad things intentionally. You being manipulated by Dream, caught up in L’Manburg and wars, and dealing with voices make you think things and have you do things, but you are in no way a bad person,” Ranboo nodded at Techno’s words even though Techno knew it would be a long time before he believed them- if he ever did. 

It took some time for Ranboo to stop crying and he seemed tired afterward so Techno decided he’d be staying the night in the cabin and not his- honestly pathetic- shack. Techno went to stand, leaving the hug that lasted way longer than he ever assumed he’d be comfortable with. Even half asleep and red burns on his face Ranboo whined, missing the grounding contact. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m gonna get some regen for your burns,” Techno tried to move fast after he left to sort through the chest, concerned about leaving Ranboo alone for too long- even if he didn’t admit he was worried because Technoblade didn’t worry. 

He came back and was able to give Ranboo the potion without much fuss, primarily due to the enderman hybrid’s trouble to even stay awake let alone focus. Once he was done he gently draped his cape that he tossed to the side earlier over the kid, not willing to go upstairs to find an actual blanket. Ranboo let out a quiet enderman noise to show his contentment. Techno plopped down on the other end of the couch, he really should be getting paid for this. He wasn't a dad, that was Phil’s job even if he had grown fond of the newest addition to the tundra. 

A warm body pressed against him. Techno glanced down at the weight on his shoulder. Ranboo had moved to use the piglin hybrid as a pillow, curling into his side for comfort and protection. Unconsciously, Techno thought of Tommy, how he’d fall asleep on the couch for Techno to find him thrashing in the middle of the night from a twisted nightmare. Even in sleep, Tommy could never be peaceful. 

Hopefully, there’d be no nightmares tonight, they both needed rest. 

—

Phil quietly opened the door. It was late and even if chances are Techno wasn’t asleep he didn’t want to be the cause of the insomniac’s troubles today. Turns out he was right to assume. 

On the couch, Techno’s head was lulled to the side deep in slumber with a still Ranboo clinging to his side. Phil took a mental picture of the scene. He’d ask about it later. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and if you didn't too bad. so yeah this stream really killed me, protective technoblade and traumatized ranboo dynamic is thriving. anyway hope you enjoyed and if you didn't oh well, thanks for the read.
> 
> stay safe and drink water


End file.
